


Drabbles collection (requests closed)

by randomnessUnicorn



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnessUnicorn/pseuds/randomnessUnicorn
Summary: Hello,This is a collection of drabbles about your OTPs-!Everyone can send me ships and prompts if you want me to write some other drabbles or mini-story.Thank you all-!





	1. Sharing a milkshake [ Cuphead x Mugman ]

It was a placid afternoon and the two-cup boys were relaxing after a hard day of training with their Elder Kettle. Cuphead was taking a nap while Mugman was in the kitchen trying to create something delicious for his brother and himself.  
After a hard training, it was the great time for having a snack even if Mugman’s plan was a little different, he wanted to spend some time with his precious brother, and he knew how to attract Cuphead since none knew him better than Mugman. Food was always the right way to conquer a heart!  
Everything was ready and he poured the milkshake inside his cup, holding a pitcher that contained a milkshake for his brother. Reached the living room, he tried to wake up Cuphead but he slept like a rock, «Cup, Wake up! I have a surprise for you!», Mugman shook his shoulders and Cuphead murmured, «Ah, five more minutes, please!», he turned around hiding his head under the pillow and Mugman, who was so determinate to wake up his brother, took him with a force that nobody would have never expected from a small boy like him. He pulled Cuphead until he fell from the couch. Only a sigh came out from his mouth and the poor Cuphead was confused, he rubbed his head looking up to his brother who seemed satisfied. «Oh, well, you woke up now», Mugman chuckled and his brother produced a nervous laugh, «You wake me up, I was dreaming something wonderful», he got up following Mugman to the kitchen. «Not as wonderful as the thing I prepared. » said Mugman.  
Then, Cuphead noticed his brother’s cup contained some strange substance and he hoped it was not a prank.  
«I prepared some milkshake for a break, I admit it’s delicious!», he nodded so proud of his creation but Cuphead did not seem so excited and he could not believe Mugman murdered his dream because of it. «Oh, well… It must be super delicious if you woke me up!», Cuphead crossed his arms over his chest, emulating a yawn, «Ah, bro! Don’t be so lazy and let’s have some fun together!», it was Mugman’s response and he had a particular gleam in his eyes when he pronounced the word “fun” that Cuphead could not help but notice. Maybe this detail won his curiosity.  
«So the mysterious substance you have in your head is it milkshake? », Mugman nodded several times giving the container to his brother, «Yes and it’s for you, you have to put it inside your cup too and then we can play a game~», actually, it was a singular way to drink the milkshake, and not exactly a game.  
«A game? What kind of game?», Cuphead’s cheeks became as red as his shorts and he looked through his brother’s eyes with confusion and, in that moment, even Mugman blushed because he found Cuphead’s expression so tender, Mugman loved when his brother appeared so innocent.  
Since Cuphead’s curiosity was too much to handle, he poured the milkshake inside his head, and then his brother spoke again and his cheeks appeared redder than before, «Oh, yes! Now we have to drink it… Don’t you think? So you can tell me if I did a good job preparing it…», Cuphead nodded, taking his own straw until Mugman stole it by his hand putting it in his mouth. Mugman was drinking the milkshake by his brother’s straw and Cuphead perceived a huge embarrassment.  
«Oh… It seemed it tastes good, you should try, bro!», and he gave his straw to Cuphead, showing a gentle smile that was able to calm his brother and the two of them start enjoying this break time. One drink from the straw of the other without shame or embarrassment, because there was no shame to share a lovely moment with his own brother and they were joyous.  
Cuphead was glad having a caring brother like Mugman who always looked after him and, on the other hand, Mugman was so happy having a brother as Cuphead who always supported him in every situations even when he proposed these games, and they complemented each other, they were made for each other.


	2. Life Bet [ King Dice x Cuphead ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~  
> This new character is about the pairing King Dice x Cuphead , that was requested last time so yey-!  
> Leave some comments if you want and every requests is welcome, even if you have specific prompts, you can suggest.

The ballroom teemed with guests coming from every part of Inkwell to eulogize and compliment the hero who saved the country by the diabolic menace of the Devil. None could have never believed a little cup like him could handle a quest like this. What was supposed to be a nightmare has become the most wonderful dream of his existence and he hoped he would have never woken up. What Cuphead truly desired, it came to life and he could not ask for something better. He had fame, fortune, friends who loved him and youth. All the things he conquered with blood and fatigue, without losing his hopes and determination not even a moment.

 

Seeing those smiles on the faces of the people he helped made his soul filled with contentment. His new friends were applauding him, screaming his name as if he was a hero but he did not feel like this. He turned into a hero by mistake, because he was tricked by some infamous entities and it was also because of his greed that was still present in his soul. Despite Cuphead possessed everything he could desire and all his dreams were fulfilled, there was a strange dissatisfaction that did not abandon him because he did not obtain anything at all. When you owned a lot, you wanted so much more and it was never enough. It was his sin, his greed.

 

His life was not golden and maybe he did not truly deserve all of this. No applause, smiles and compliments. Cuphead was egoist; he paid for his reckless actions, when he lost his mind and heart at the beginning of his adventure, playing those ingrates games of lust and madness. Victory after victory he thought he could have it all but luck came and went and sometimes even the greediest person had to learn when it was the right time to say stop. Learning how to be wiser even if he was just a child and he did not feel so wise neither now. He did not heal from his sins but maybe they were only mere preoccupations and he had to realize this situation yet. Everyone loved him but, actually, not everyone because in every war there were winners and losers, devastation and conquests. “He will win who knows when to fight and when not to fight”, said the famous Sun Tzu and maybe Cuphead would have thought twice before deciding to start this war and a life lived in peace, with his brother and his Elder Kettle, would have been better but nobody could know because the folds of fate were limitless.

 

Something was missed in his life and he could not understand which thing it was. The thrill of the adventure that ran under his ceramic skin, that made him feel alive. Just like the moment before you jumped from an airplane, a jump in the deep end, and you could die into the oblivion, or fly like a free bird in the infinite blue. The euphoria of risking his own life, it was the sensation he adored the most and he missed but he did not realize it at first. This was the original feeling that made all happened: if he would have not played those hazards, he would have never been a hero or started any adventure, and he would have never met him. For a moment, his ceramic became paler and his stomach was grumbling, he felt sick all of a sudden. An unexpected nausea took him by surprise; it was not a real sickness. The name of this strange feeling was melancholia. The absence of something precious, that was unsure but he had to find an answer to this enigma.

 

Cuphead needed to leave this place as soon as possible because he understood that there were other demons to fight and he could not feel total satisfied if he hadn’t been seeing that person again. He felt a little worried and guilty for his actions, there was no reason to feel this way, and Cuphead did not confide this secret to his brother because it was something illogical. He was not supposed to have this sentiment, a masochist curiosity, it could be an undisclosed desire. Maybe it was just another sin.

 

Life was an endless circle, just like the waves of the ocean that came back to the shore despite it was their last destination, he had to see that person for the last time and be sure about this feeling that was tormenting him.

 

The place where it all began, The Devil’s Casino, was his destination and he wondered if it still existed after The Devil’s disappearance. Cuphead did not visit that place from his last battle and some weeks have passed from that event. He had no idea what happened to his owner and all the persons who worked there.

 

Leaving this party was difficult but he found the way inventing some stupid excuse, since he felt sick so he said he needed a rest from all this chaos. Since he was a hero, nobody complained and all could understand he felt nervous during a big celebration like this.

 

The night was cold and mysterious, and at nights things appeared so different from their morning versions. Shadows and darkness gave to objects a strange personality, made of mystery and fear but it was also very romantic and lonely. Cuphed felt the same way; his thoughts were like this night, deep and eerie. The fresh air that caressed his face was washing away all those worries, but just for a minute, before the massive and suggestive edifice of the Casino appeared in front of his incredulous eyes.

 

With his soft and undecided steps, he reached the great entrance, until the sound of a crowd towered over his thoughts, and all seemed just a dream. A dream made of sins and mistakes. A familiar place he thought he would have never reached again, it was still here as if nothing changed. These lost souls had no other places where they could go and maybe it could be considered their own home. It could be his own home as well if things wouldn’t have gone well. The moment he came inside, when he gained all the courage he needed, evil and bright eyes stared at him and he was not welcome here, not anymore. It seemed like they wanted to kill the little cup with their looks. Cuphead tried to ignore them because his destination was clear and his intentions were not hostile like the last time he was here. He searched for a person. For him, King Dice. Just like a thought, this last materialized himself, as if he heard Cuphead’s call. 

Did Dice read his mind?

 

Dice did not seem so enthusiast of this visit even if by his expression nobody would say he was mad or annoyed, and that sinister smile has never left his face but Cuphead was not so stupid not to understand that his presence was not desired here.

 

"Look who’s here~", said Dice, and the little cup felt a shiver of fear caressing his spine. Suddenly, all the voices and the buzz of the demons who were laughing at Cuphead disappeared and none dared to speak in King’s presence.

 

"I’d never bet ya’d come here."and the last bet for the poor Dice did not go so well, and his honour was still bleeding but he was curious to hear what this little cup had to say. In the meantime, the said cup just nodded and Dice’s eyes intimidated him, it was as if the evil man was scanning his soul and maybe it was the truth.

 

After some while of reflexion, Cuphead found the bravery to speak, "I’m here for the game, nothing else.", confessed Cuphead, trying to appear more confident than he could but the crowd of demons just laughed at him except Dice who kept staring at him with his green pupils.

 

"Ya hadn’t learnt anythin’ by our last meet…", he just shook his shoulders, and the idea of taking possession of his soul was delicious and tempting. Something he could not deny and he could respect the courage of the little cup who decided to come here despite all the resentment everyone felt for him. "Ya’re lucky, I feel particularly generous today, no hard feelings between ya and me~", proclaimed the King, winking at Cuphead with malice and the cup boy was sure Dice had something in mind since he pretended to be friendly. 

The two of them shacked their hands and in that moment, when their hands touched, Cuphead felt like a shock and he lost himself observing the other’s eyes like if he was hypnotized and he was incapable to think rationally. In that moment he started regretting his decision to come here.

 

"Anyway be glad, little cup. Ya’re speakin’ with the new boss here. I’m the one who manages the whole kit and caboodle.", by the pride in his voice, nobody could say he missed the Devil so much. At this revelation, Cuphead’s eyes opened because of his disbelief.

 

"Oh, congratulations…", said Cuphead even if Dice took his words like a joke, he chuckled, and then he nodded to follow him. Cuphead, without any hesitation, followed him like a loyal dog until the two of them disappeared into the darkness reaching another place of mysteries and depravities.

 

"So… What’s the deal here?", the cordial smile Dice showed until then vanished just like Cuphead’s hope to get out of here safe and sound.

 

"Oh, nothing… I was curious to see how you guys were doing…I guess…", explained Cuphead and his voice was so insecure and maybe it was not the truth he wanted to say, or the lie Dice wanted to hear.

 

"Ya’re not a good liar, spill the beans, boy!", at his question, Cuphed’s head was filled with confusion and he realized his heart was beating so fast and he was sweating. It was not right, because it was sick but he had to say somethings before his mind exploded.

 

"I’m here to play… I’ve already told you, I want to do a bet…", he nodded appearing sure and determinate and Dice looked at him with a suspicious amusement because this cup was too hilarious and it was impossible to be mad at him for real maybe it was the reason why he has not kicked him out yet.

 

"Oh, and whatcha want to bet?", his eyes turned green again and all the environment was changing showing all the tables and poker games and everything seemed less disturbing than before. Cuphead did not know how to explain this sensation he felt but he realized something, he wanted to stay here. The Casino was his true home, here he found his true sense of living because he was a sinner, he knew it, and he was addicted to this game but, most of all, he was infatuated by this man. He was still content for his friends, they were happy now but he had to find his happiness, too.

 

"If I win, I stay here…", this sentence took Dice by surprise and he could have never imagined Cuphead would have ever said something like this. He was unsure of what to think about it. Was it a joke? The usual mischievous grin appeared on his face and even if he hated losing bets maybe this time…

 

"Ouch! That’s weird but I’m into it even if… Losing all those bets it’s not good for my reputation, don’t ya know?", having his soul was a very tempting offer and it seemed he would have won something and, at least, he could gain some money anyway.

 

It was like the time stopped and they were so concentrate to the game that it seemed there were no other persons in this edifice. Cuphead was sure that Dice would have never let him win but this bet was different from the others because Cuphead was betting his own life this time and there was nothing more precious than that.

 

The awaited moment was going to begin and Cuphead held in his hands the same little dice that brought him in that weird situation but it was the reason he was here and he hope his blind luck did not leave him. He concentrated all his positive thoughts to this launch and then the number that would come out would have been his salvation or his condemnation. Fate could be so paradoxical sometimes.

At then, he launched his dice hoping to win… And lose his soul that would have been possessed by King.

 

His heart was rolling too until… The time kept running and a smile showed up on his face and, strangely, even King Dice was not so mad for having lost this bet because the thing he obtained was priceless and, showing one of his alluring grin, he proclaimed, "Welcome Cup to your new home". King Dice started laughing in the maddest way while Cuphead’s view became blacker and blacker until the darkness covered his mind like a veil but he knew everything would have been fine when he would have waked up in his beloved arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the reading and everyone can send me requests, you can ask also for reader inserts, yey-!  
> From this moment I will do both: Character x Character & Character x Reader, and any kind of prompt is appreciated~  
> Thank you all and bye-


	3. Under the same sky [ Hilda x Cala Maria ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda x Cala Maria-

The ocean and the sky were fusing together; it was a rare and magnificent vision, it seemed something magical and inexplicable was happening, it was like the mystery of the existence. An unsolved enigma that did not need to be solved.  
All the Cosmo was dancing around the two incredulous women while this spectacle in nature appeared in front of their eyes. It was as if they were returned little girls, it’s been a while from the last time some peace happened, and their souls were finally free just like those stars that shined above. They were more gleaming than the stars in the firmament and none could ruin this moment, because it was perfection.  
For Hilda , she was the one who was still an expert about space, this spectacular was familiar and she felt like at home every time she admired the Vault of Heaven and maybe that Heaven for her was not just a dream and her wings grew again. She could aspire to something better and she could feel free to fly with no more chains or debts. Flying like a rocket discovering new planets and universes. Hilda felt invincible!  
The same feeling was housed by Maria’s heart even if she has never seen the night sky since she lived in the deep sea and for a mermaid like her was not so healthy leaving her safe ocean because the land was full of dangers. Her eyes were sparkling like two pearls, her mind cleaned out from all those preoccupations and fears, and now she was able to explore any places she desired and no anchor would have stopped her journey. She could set sail and not even the perfect storm would have been able to break her down. She was that tempest.  
In the background, natural sounds surrounded the environment, the cicadas sing their last song and the wind blew through the trees, caressing the green grass nearby the shore.  
For a moment, Hilda’s eyes touched Maria’s figure because she seemed a little girl, so curious and tender, and the redhead woman perceived a warm feeling in her heart and she recognized her own self in Maria. When Hilda was younger, she explored for the first time the space through her telescope. She understood the mermaid, and this view was too fantastical to deny. The mermaid perceived Hilda’s eyes on her, she turned her head towards Hilda, and Hilda, seeing her beautiful gaze, those two eyes that shined like the light of dawn, blushed moving her sigh on the other way, concentrating herself to the ocean. Maria noticed the timid expression of her companion, she got closer to Hilda posing her head on her shoulder and this gesture made the poor Hilda blushed even more.  
«It seems an enormous ocean in the sky, don’t you think?», said Maria admiring the dark blue sky that made her remember about the abyss of her sea and all those lights seemed corals that shined in the dark, just like her eyes that could be confused with those stars up above.  
«Uhm… I don’t know, the sky is not made of water. », maybe she was too analytic and not as romantic as Maria and this one looked her with a dubious face but only for a second, because her sweet smile showed up again on her face, and that Hilda could admire for the rest of the night without being bored for a moment.  
«Yes, I know but I’d like to fish there, it would be funny… I guess what kind of fishes I would take in the space!», Maria chuckled softly.  
«There are fishes in the sky, there’s the Pisces Constellation, and the Cancer, they are all marine creatures, aren’t they?», at this observation, Maria’s curiosity became much bigger and she was surprised. The desire of exploring the space got stronger in her, and she wanted to see the fishes of the space.  
«Oh, wow! Where is it? », with a delicate gesture, Helga pointed the right position of the constellation.  
«There, don’t you see? Between the Aquarium and Aries», it was not difficult to her to identify a constellation since it was one of her passions, and she wanted to surprise Maria with her space’s knowledge. The mermaid, after a difficult research, was capable to find the Pisces Constellation, she seemed so content, and she could not imagine a couple of fishes were swimming across the space. Maria has never paid attention to the sky because she did not understand anything about it but now all appeared so new and magical and she wanted to learn something more thanks to Hilda’s help.  
«Next time we can go to my observatory and you could see the stars so much better, with a telescope is another story. ». But she did not think about how she could transport a mermaid who could not walk in an observatory, it was not so easy, she realized and she felt like an idiot, «Oh, you could stay in my bathtub if you want. Could it be good bed for you?». Maria chuckled and that scene was hilarious but she could not deny her invitation.  
«It’s ok… So are you dating me?», Maria said with her flirtatious tone of voice and the other blushed because she did not realize and then, to escape from this embarrassment, Hilda started telling stories about the other constellations, showing how many things she knew about the space and Maria listed to her with curiosity.  
The mermaid was right saying the sky and the sea were not so different because they belonged to the same universe and they hid a lot of wonder inside them. The sea was an uncharted mystery just like the space, but they possessed an immeasurable beauty that was difficult to define. Hilda and Maria were so different and similar, their elements were dissimilar, but it was the reason why they loved each other and they could complete themselves just like the sky that embraced the sea in this magical night and the sea itself melted with the vast space. They shared the same blue, the same dreamers admired them with joyful eyes, and the same enigma that surrounded all the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then, I want to inform that I have also an imagines blog on Tumblr and if you want you can send me requests about scenarios/headcanons/ fanfictions.  
> I write about so many Fandoms- @randomnessunicorn-imagine


	4. Winter Fever [ Cuphead & Mugman ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a slice of life about Cuphead and Mugman [no shipping] requested by @kittens4jc

Winter was the season that opened the door to so many beautiful things like Christmas, snow fights, drinking chocolate while outside was snowing but it was also the season of the cold weather and ills, especially if you were a little child, and it was easy to get sick.

Maybe the little Mugman overestimated the winter cold and he forgot to wear the proper clothes. His Elder Kettle recommended the little mug to wear his big coat, his warm gloves, a scarf and a hat. It seemed, he was too distracted from the infinite mass of white that was falling from the sky to realize the risks of his careless.

The snow was so soft and fascinating, Mugman has never seen something more magical, and he spent the entire day playing with his brother and the snow.

“Do you want to build a snowman~?” chanted Mugman imitating a notorious song and his brother laughed, complimenting him for his great singing skills.

The two brother started building two snowmen, one brother created the snowman version of the other brother, the best creation would have won some cookies, and it was the grandest prize for a child.

Their snowmen stood from the white mantle with grace and majesty that the two kids were so proud of their works and they decided that both of them have won the cookies. Not before the snowball fight and it was the decisive prove to demonstrate who the real Snow King between Cuphead and Mugman was.

They spent a glorious and amazing afternoon playing with the snow, and no kids were happier than them in all Inkwell. Until the first sign of malaise showed up, and Mugman sneezed but he did not take this signal serious when Cuphead asked him if everything was fine.

“Hey, bro, are you ok?” said Cuphead with an apprehensive tone of voice. He was so over protective towards his brother, he would protect him forever, and he would fight against every terrible monster to guard him, even against the most awful illness. Then, Cuphead noticed his brother wore lightweight clothes and he was too enthusiast for the snow to see this detail before, he truly hoped Mugman was not going to get sick.

“I’m fine, bro…” answered Mugman, then his expression mutated, writhing, and he sneezed again. Maybe he was not so fine but he smiled at his brother not to make his brother worry.

Mugman felt his head so heavy, his vision was blacking out and he asked himself why he saw two Cupheads, but his vision has doubled. His brother, seeing how Mugman was staggering, got very worried and he started calling his name.

“Mug! Mug! Are you ok?” he touched Mugman’s forehead to measure his temperature and it burned. Then, the little Mugman fainted in his brother arms and Cuphead freaked out because he did not know what he could do to help his brother, he was just a little kid after all so he called Elder Kettle’s help who was wiser than anyone else. He explained to him that Mugman was sick, and he took a cold because of the hostile weather, he should have worn something warmer.

Cuphead decided to take care of his brother, it was his mission and truth had to be told, he had so afraid his brother could die even if it was only a cold and there was no danger that he could die for an innocent fever.  
Mugman has been settled on his bed while Cuphead put a wet cloth on his brother’s ceramic head and he could notice little clouds of smoke came out his cup and Mugman appeared so helpless and delicate in this situation that Cuphead promised to himself he would have never left his brother alone. He smiled, whispering some sweet nothing to his brother leaving him rest. In the meantime, Cuphead was preparing a soup for when his brother would wake up. His cooking’s skills were not so good but in this occasion he put all his effort to prepare something edible for his brother. He took also a medicine with a glass of water and some cookies because he knew how meds were disgusting and biscuits could make his brother happier.

Cuphead came back to Mugman’s bedroom, putting the tray on his bedside table and then he seated down next to his sleeping brother’s figure and he seemed fine even if sometimes he coughed so Cuphead caressed Mugman’s forehead again, feeling if it was burning and his brother sighed, waking up.  
Mortified, Cuphead said, “Oh, Mug, sorry. I didn’t want to wake ya up…” he was still caressing Mugman’s forehead and he had his cheeks as red as Cuphead’s nose, and he said, “No, Cup, it’s ok…It’s silly being sick–“ he wanted to pass all the rest of the day playing with his brother but fate has not been so gentle with him today.  
“Don’t worry, I will take care of ya, bro!” Cuphead punched his own chest nodding and he was so determinate to stay by his brother side and no sickness could win against this little fierce and strong cup and Mugman chuckled so proud of his brother.  
“Oh, thanks Cup, if there weren’t ya” said Mugman with his lovely voice that made Cuphead blushed, this last was so happy being useful for his brother, it was the least he could do.

 

“Yeah, and it’s the soup time!” Cuphead clapped his hands, taking the plat of soup, and then he took the spoon declaring with an infantile and loud voice, “Hey, here comes the dinner train!” he imitated a train making the spoon flying nearby Mugman’s mouth, he was looking at Cuphead with an expression of amusement and confusion. Then, Cuphead fed him like a baby inserting the spoon in Mugman’s mouth and he startled.

“Ah, please… Can I eat alone?” coughed Mugman who felt his tongue burning because of the hot soup and Cuphead chuckled telling, “Oh, sorry, bro, but ya’re sick and ya can’t eat alone or waste your energy, I’m here for ya!”. He was such a caring nurse and none could affirm the contrary so Mugman answered, “Ok, Dr. Cuphead.” he found his professionality so funny and he was unable to say no to his brother so het let Cuphead feed him and Mugman had to admit the soup was not so bad because Cuphead put all his effort and love to prepare it.

“Thanks for the meal, bro», affirmed Mugman smiling affectionately.  
“You’re welcome, bro. Now you have to take your meds” announced Cuphead taking the medicine and in that moment Mugman hid himself under the sheets and he refused to take his medicine. They were too bad, no kid in this world would take a medicine on his own free will. Cuphead puffed, acting so serious because he truly cared that his brother healed from this sickness and he had to take this medicine so Cuphead showed his secret weapon.

“Don’t hide yourself, bro! Look what I have here for ya!” and Cuphead took the cookies, Mugman’s favourite cookies, showing them to his brother, “Don’t ya want your prize?”, he laughed and Mugman poked his head and said, “Oh, the biscuits!” his pupils became two stars at this delicious vision and none could escape from the cookie’s power.  
“Ya’ll have them if you take your meds, bro!” Mugman sighed and he knew he had to take them if he wanted to heal and he wanted those cookies so he accepted the compromise, taking his meds. They had a horrible taste and he felt his taste buds exploding, too disgusting and Cuphead found funny his brother’s face while he was suffering, he chuckled.  
“Don’t be dumb, Cup-! My biscuits!” he coughed and his brother nodded at his pleases.

“Ok, ok, bro. Here your cookies!”said giving the craved prize and Mugman ate them voraciously.  
“Thanks, Cup, I feel fine now!” Cuphead, as professional as a real doctor, controlled his temperature a second time and he noticed that his fever was still present so he could not discharge his patient and he had to rest.

“Sorry but you have to stay in bed until your fever vanishes” he was so good playing the role of the doctor and Mugman chuckled again saying, “Ok, Doc!”.  
“It’s bed time so I leave you sleeping, bro~” Cuphead kissed his brother’s forehead, standing up going away so his brother could sleep in peace.

Before Cuphead could leave the room, Mugman spoke. “Hey, Cup! Thank you so much, you’re awesome!” and Cuphead chuckled, blushing a little hearing those compliments.  
“Oh, it’s my job taking care of my little bro!” said Cuphead full of pride, he appeared so strong and smug but inside he was exulting and he was so content Mugman was healing thanks to his cures.


	5. Slices of life [ Cuphead x Mugman ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m still working on the requests I received.  
> In the meantime, I publish some mini-drabbles I wrote and I love so much these two... I was unable to resist.  
> And I remember that @SubspaceAndBeyond had asked for some other fluff drabbles with them so here we go-!
> 
> ~ Cuphead & Mugman ~

 

**Flower Surprise** [ _200 words_ ]  
  
The little Mugman had the green thumb, he was very good taking care of plants, he wanted to prepare a surprise for his brother that lately was stressed, and he just wanted to see Cuphead smile again. Mugman’s garden was full of colourful flowers and he picked up some of them for his brother, he chose the most beautiful ones. His intent was building a rainbow garland of flowers and it had to be large because Cup’s head was not so tiny. Then, Mugman filled his own cup with flowers like if it was a sort of basket, he left a flowers’ trace wherever he passed and his brother was a little worried seeing Mugman so floral but he seemed happy and it was the most important thing. Then, Mugman showed to Cuphead his garland.  
«I name you the King of Flowers, here’s your crown! », Mugman posed the flower crown on Cup’s head and he chuckled. Then, Mugman took some of those flowers he had in his head, launching them in the air, and applauding his brother.  
«Ya’ll be my vice, bud. That’s so flowerfull! », the two cups laughed and Mugman was glad his brother appreciated his surprise.  
  
  
**Nightmare** [ _200 words_ ]  
  
All Mugman did was wiggling in his sleep, he was having a terrible nightmare. His breaths were deep and irregular and from his mouth came out words of nonsense and fear.  
Since the two-Cup brothers shared the same room, Cuphead woke up suddenly, hearing his brother and he realized something was wrong. He could not see Mugman so shocked in his sleep so he reached the edge of his bed trying to wake up Mugman that jumped.   
«Are you ok, bro? », asked Cuphead with concern in his voice.  
«I just had a nightmare…», Mugman was calming himself even if he still shivered as a leaf and Cuphead hugged him, patting his head.  
«What did you dream? If you want to tell me…», Cuphead smiled tenderly, and his brother felt save next to him and he said, « I dreamt, I was burning in hell and everything was so dark and scary. »  
Cuphead with a sweet voice, only his brother knew his tender side, said, «It’s impossible, it could never happen because you’re an angel, bro!», Mugman smiled, hugging him back, «Now sleep!», Cuphead kissed his brother’s cheek.  
«Thanks, Cup! », said Mugman, calm.  
«Goodnight, Mug~», and peace returned

 

**Bike's lessons** [ _300 words_ ]

«Are you sure you want to take the training wheels off? », said Cuphead to his brother. They were taking riding bicycle’s lessons and Mugman wanted to ride it without his training wheels but his brother was not so sure if he could be able to do it and he was afraid Mugman could hurt himself falling on the cold and hard ground.   
Cuphead started riding his bike without training wheels so early and he was an expert, and everyone envied the talent he had in doing acrobats and figures in the sky. None could be compared with his majestic technique and Mugman wanted to learn his tricks but before he had to learn how to ride a bicycle without any support.   
«Yes, I want to try, I’m ready! », the enthusiasm present in Mugman’s voice convinced Cuphead and he pushed his brother’s saddle until he was fast enough to leave him riding alone.  
Mugman pedalled for some metres until he lost his equilibrium and he fell to the ground how it was predictable. Cuphead ran to him, screaming, «Oh, no, Mug! Are you ok? », his head flew and his eyes popped out in the cartoon’s style, freaking out.   
«I’m fine, bro! », Cuphead was relieved that he was safe.  
«You should keep using your training wheels. », said Cuphead without hide the concern in his voice.  
«Yep, but it was funny. I gained a war wound, at least!» , Mugman laughed, showing his scars with proud.  
«Yes, but let’s come back home, warrior, so I can heal your atrocious war wounds», even Cuphead laughed and the two of them returned home.  
Not for everyone riding a bicycle was easy but as long as you were enjoying a good time with a person you loved, no scar was painful.

  
  
**Bullying** [ _300 words_ ]  
  
«Look who’s here, the little mug! », said an evil child to Mugman that was scared and inert, blocked in a corner by the horrible bullies of his school. It happened all the time and Mugman was so frustrated and tired of this situation since he was one of the smartest student in his class so it was obvious so many students envied him. Mugman was not able to answer back to their provocations and those evil kids blackmailed him all the times: they would not hit him if he gave to them his lunch so Mugman’s stomach kept remaining empty just like his heart because it was unfair. Sometimes, they even stole his homework or money.  
One day, Mugman pretended to be sick to stay at home because he did not want to see those bullies and Cuphead, who knew his brother better than anyone else, understood something was wrong and none could dare to use his brother for their evil purposes and those bullies were going to pay for their horrible actions. Even if Cuphead appeared so small and weak, he was a brat and he knew how to treat bad guys. Obvious, he could not beat all of them but he could leave to them some funny surprises.   
Cuphead’s idea was to prank them until their last breath.  
He filled their lockers with fake spiders, insects and he put buckets of water to every door they crossed, Cuphead was always there to study all their moves like a little demon, the bullies have never found it out, and they thought some ghosts persecuted them.   
Cuphead left a letter to them saying that if they stopped to be evil, this curse would stop. This was the punishment for their behaviour. After that day, the school became a paradise.  
  
  
**Pirate games** [ _400 words_ ]  
  
Cuphead was looking through his binocular searching for some mysterious land to discover.  
Pretending to be pirates was one of the funniest games for a child and the cup has always dreamt to become a pirate, they were so strong and cool. Everything about them was amazing!  
«Have you spotted something, Captain? », said Mugman raising his head, his brother was on the jungle gym so he could have a better sight of the vast ocean that was nothing but the park.  
«Nothing, the sea is so calm… Too calm! », he said puffing and he concentrated his eyesight more trying to find something interesting in this fake sea.  
«I’ve spotted something, a mysterious creature’s attacking us. », he screamed and Mugman prepared himself to fight…A little girl who was not so monstrous appeared, maybe the only thing that could be scary was her ice cream that looked like a blob.  
«Ah, she’s close… So close, Captain, what should we do? », and the little girl laughed screaming, «Can I play with you, boys? », and Cuphead jumped of the platform and he said, «No, it’s not a game. This is Sparta. », he tried to imitate the famous scene of the movie but the girl laughed at him.  
«Maybe we should…», Mugman did not have the time to answer that Cuphead refused, «Never! We’re pirates and not babysitters! » .   
«Ah, you’re a bad cup! Stupid!» , answered the angry girl, kicking Cuphead’s legs and she began to cry.   
«Ah, that’s hurt! », screamed Cuphead, feeling the pain on his knee, and it seemed he was going to cry since he felt so frustrated.  
«Be calm, Cup! », and Mugman patted his brother’s shoulders trying to comfort him but it seemed not so useful and, since he was a very empathic person, he could not contain himself and he started crying with them. That jungle gym became the Wailing Wall.   
The three of them kept crying like crybabies and then the girl stopped, laughing at them, «how ridiculous you are when you cry».  
«Ah, not as ridiculous as you, little demon! », and Cuphead showed his tongue to her, and she emulated him mocking on him, while Mugman was perplexed but he remained there to admire the show.  
What was supposed to be a pirate-game became more like a circus but, at least, none could say to be bored.  
  
  
**Valentine** [ _250 words_ ]  
  
It was the 14th on February, the Valentine’s Day.  
This was a festivity that Cuphead did not understand and he hated so much, and he was a little jealous about all the children on his class because everyone always received cards and presents from their crushes while he spent this day alone. He did not have any crush, no one had a crush on him, and this situation made him so frustrated. Sometimes he acted like a little bully but he was also so funny and exuberant, so it was impossible not to sympathize with this cup.  
On the other hand, his brother was one of the most loved guy in the class and he received so many chocolates and gifts from all the girls and so many compliments from the teachers and Cuphead was a little jealous but his brother deserved it and he had to be happy for him.  
When Cuphead was losing his last hope, he noticed a gift in his locked and his curiosity reached the stars, there was a card that said, «For the best cup of the world. Happy Valentine’s day, Mug!», it was from his brother and Cuphead’s heart melted.   
He did not need the affection of any crush if he still had his precious brother, he held the card next to his heart and all his dull thoughts vanished instantly.   
Now he had to think about a surprise for his brother, and the moon or the stars would have never been enough.  
  
  
**Haunted house** [ _200 words_ ]  
  
«Cup, are you sure you want to go there? », said Mugman with fear in his voice while he was staring the huge building in front of him.  
«Are you afraid, bro?», asked his brother, laughing because he was impatient to come inside the haunted house, he was so excited to see a ghost and he wanted to share this experience with Mugman, but his brother did not seem so agree with it.  
«Honestly, I’m freaking out, bro-! », he was not ashamed of his fear and maybe it was truly a bad idea, he read the stories about this house and they were not so amusing.  
«Don’t be a baby, I will hold your hand all the time», Cuphead said jokily but Mugman took it seriously and he grabbed his hand, remaining closing to him all the way.  
«Thanks, Cup! You’re my hero! » , and Cuphead melted at that phrase because it was true, he had to protect his brother if he was so scared.  
«Yep, no monsters would dare to hurt my bro. They must fear Super-Cup!», he imitated a superhero pose and every evil creatures was going to run away seeing how he was fearsome… Maybe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys found these mini stories cute, thanks--  
> See you soon -!!!


	6. Odd Friendship [ The Devil x King Dice ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I received on tumblr-!  
> Anyone can follow me there, if you want, I am @randomnessunicorn-imagine
> 
> Here, I write a drabbles insert about the pairing The Devil x King Dice.  
> I hope you will enjoy it-!

Nudity [ 700 words ]

The Devil was such an exhibitionist.  
He was the only one in all Inkwell who did not wear anything and so many persons thought that maybe his money was not enough to allow him to buy some clothes but it was impossible since he ran a Casino so he could not be defined a mere plebeian.  
Something was wrong and all the personal of the Casino felt uncomfortable seeing his free glutes that moved like maracas across the corridors. All the ladies blushed and all the sirs gasped.  
This situation was so unprofessional and someone had to do something to resolve the problem, teaching him some sense of decency even if he was still the Devil and being a moralist person was not exactly his purpose and aspiration. He loved seeing the discomfort in people’s eyes and he laughed like a little malefic kid every time he saw a shocked face.  
Sometimes, even Dice remained perplexed by the Devil’s behaviour and he asked himself if this was a Casino or a Jungle if his boss went around like a Tarzan. Alternatively, maybe The Devil was just an environmentalist and he wanted to become one with the nature but, knowing the person, Dice could understand it was just an excuse to act dumb.  
«Even little animals have the decorum to wear some clothes! », said Dice, trying to convince his boss to wear something but it was as if he was talking with the air.  
«I don’t need that, they’re uncomfortable… », answered the Devil and he was not going to change his mind, «And I’m not a little puppy, I’m free to wear what I want…», he was so proud of himself.  
«But ya don’t wear anything… », replied King and the Devil made a sound that manifested his disapproval, shaking his head.  
«I have my gorgeous and warm fur that’s like a dress. », and Dice did not want even imagine in what way the Devil used to clean himself, he truly hoped he used some kind of shampoo and not some other weird method like an animal. His expression became disgusted instantly while he was thinking about that gross scene.  
«It’s not my intention call into question the appeal and the softness of your fur, but maybe ya should try one of those elegant suits I bought for ya to appear more professional in the eyes of the guests and the personnel. » -So maybe you will appear more like a respectable gentleman than a savage, he would have added but he kept the second sentence for himself while he looked his boss with the same perplexed expression.  
«So do ya want me to appear as a clown like you? That’s what you’re sayin’…», and the poor King felt offended by his comment and the Devil continued because he was such a brat. «Maybe Beppi the Clown would give me something more sophisticated! », and the Devil lost himself in an energetic laugh that made the Casino shake under his feet.  
«Mine was just an advice. This is still a Casino and not a zoo! », Dice’s voice appeared more serious and even the Devil answered with a harsher tone. «That’s my Casino, not yours or their and I fucking wear –or not wear- what I fucking want! », a malicious smile appeared on the Devil’s face.  
«Maybe I should prohibit to everyone to wear clothes so all of you’ll understand the thrill of feeling the breeze between your buttocks. », said the Devil and then Dice bleached and that thought made him so uncomfortable. He could not imagine himself walking across the Casino totally nude like a sort of caveman or with a fig leaf that covered his private regions. The period of Adam and Eve was over for quite some time. It was too indecorous and embarrassing that he could not hide a blush.  
«Better if I return to my job! », declared Dice, distraught.  
«Yes ya should, but I suggest ya to try. You’ll fell free for the very first time without that stuff on ya! ».  
The Devil felt so satisfy of his authority. He scratched his butt, basking in his own majestic nudity.

 

Cat’s Habit [ 420 words ]

None knew this little secret about the Devil, maybe only Dice was aware of this particular habit of his boss.  
The Devil’s fur was so soft and bushy, when he was a kid nobody considered him threatening enough because of his fur, everybody mocked the Devil calling him plush, and the little Devil was not so enthusiast for it. Needless to say that all those people that laughed at him have been sent to burn in Hell.  
Other times, the Devil acted like a true cat and, especially when he was particularly angry, he blew ruffling his own fur and it was the most amusing spectacle ever.  
Seeing that behaviour, King could not take his boss so seriously and he kept his laugh not to offend him –and he did not want to be clawed by the Devil and he cared to have his face undamaged-.  
Then, his curiosity got higher and Dice wanted to see how deep the Devil went with his cat attitude: if he was not only arrogant and fierce like a cat but if he could be even tender and vicious like that fascinating animal.  
While the Devil was taking his nap –and it was another cat’s behaviour that Dice found out observing him-, King dared to touch his head to see if the Devil was able to purr on him in his sleep. It was something unfair and dangerous but so entertaining, too.  
As he expected, the Devil started vibrating just like a blessed cat and even his face showed a sort of ecstasy while Dice caressed his soft fur. Dice chuckled softly, rubbing the area of the horns-line, the Devil moaned, and a smile seemed appearing on his face.  
«What a cute kitty~», normally, Dice would have never said something like this in front of his boss but he could not resist and the Devil was still sleeping. His voice appeared soft, low and even his boss seemed enjoying this moment, and he was still unaware, luckily.  
In many ways, the Devil could be considered like a cat and this animal was even known to be so mysterious, lascivious and devious just like this demoniac man.  
For now, Dice decided to keep this secret to himself and he asked himself how his boss would have reacted if he had launched a ball of string in his direction. Would the Devil chased after it? Someday, Dice would find it out, even if curiosity killed the cat but, in this case, the cat was not him. 

 

Hell’s Paradise [ 200 words ]

Dice’s hands were magical in so many ways, not only for his tricks.  
It was paradisiac how his fingers moved across the piano keyboard producing sweet and enchanting symphonies that were able to calm and tame even an evil beast as the Devil.  
If The Devil had still a soul, it would have melted, charmed by these notes and the world could disappear and only a sound of ecstasy would remain.  
If he had a heart, it would have pumped faster, inebriating with his melody and the time could pass without any preoccupations in this madness place.  
The Devil closed his eyes, losing himself in this rare moment of tenderness even if he did not understand the reason and he was not born to feel this way because he was not born to be worthy of love or anything. He was born to be hatred and feared, but now he felt like a little child who was completely captured by Dice’s art.  
Then, his eyes were heavier and the Devil just fell asleep on the strains of this lullaby. As he was not the lord of darkness or an infernal creature.  
It was his little piece of Heaven in Hell.

 

The End of the game [ 400 words ]

Everything was lost and gone and there was no turning back.  
No regret and no remorse and things went the way they had to go and maybe they had just overestimated the circumstances and they should have had to calculate their actions with more attention. Maybe, they should have studied their enemies and be more prepared to this war. Those cups were only kids, but they have proved to be stronger than the expectations.  
It was such a shame that two evil entities as the Devil and the Devil’s right hand man had been defeated by a couple of two children. It sounded like a joke!  
The two men found themselves in a lost Hell’s bar to speak about their distress and humiliation, while they were counting the scars of each other. Despite everything, they did not seem so sad or angry thanks to the alcohol that was circulating in their veins and it made everything less painful and even the defeat acquired a less bitter flavour.  
«Look at ya, your head seem a pentagon or a hexagon after the fight with those brats… », the Devil laughed observing the conditions of his friend that were not so great, «They kicked your ass very well! », the Devil kept laughing, and then he downed another beer.  
«Look who’s talking, I didn’t cry like a little girl, at least! », replied King and the Devil just moaned because it was true, he was such a crybaby sometimes.  
«We’re fucked up, man! », said the Devil a little worried thinking about his life with more rationality –even if he was still too drunk to think clearly-.  
«This bet didn’t go according to the odds. », even Dice took another shot of his drink, sighing.  
«Fuck-! », it was the easiest answer the Devil could give. There was nothing else to say.  
«The wheels turn and luck will come back to us soon and then will be the others to be screwed! », and Dice smiled wickedly and even the Devil found his lost perfidy.  
«Yes, those two bastards will pay, one of these days…», the Devil smirked thinking about the most perfidious ways to torture those cups.  
«Revenge will taste so sweet! » and King shared the same sadistic thought.  
Then, the two of them started laughing like two evil genius while they were consuming all the alcoholic beverages of that bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This period I am out of insiration so I will take time to write all the requests.  
> Have patience, friends-!  
> Thank you so much if you leave some comments!


	7. The Laughing Moon [  Beppi x Hilda ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I received from a guest, I guess, some weeks ago and I finally did it.  
> At first, I had no idea but then, thinking about it, I followed my heart and this drabble came out! I hope you will like it.

The moon shined in the night sky like a disco ball or, at least, it was the impression Beppi had while he was observing the big ball in the blue and he was confused. The clown did not understand the enthusiasm of Hilda about this big silver sphere. It did not seem a big deal or, maybe, he was missing something important.  
Everything was so dark and mysterious, the feeling Beppi perceived was the same way and his frozen skin was caressed by a cold wind that was accompanying the few clouds up above, this made Hilda happier since the moon and the stars were more visible now.  
The clown felt ignored and alone despite the company of her, all those stars, and the moon that gleamed in the sky with their bright light. The night donated to him this sensation of dullness and loneliness and he realized how he and this woman were different from each other in so many different ways. He was the daylight while she represented the eternal and enigmatic night with the entire celestial creatures that lived in there. Laughs and fun were the things that he searched for especially when he was the one that brought those laughs and fun in someone else’s life while Hilda was a loner and she seemed so serious all the time that Beppi asked himself if she was able to smile. Her gelid expression was so scary and her look as stoic as a Greek statue that could make shiver even a lion but, from other point of view, it was hilarious. This fact made the clown felt so curious and he wanted to know if there was something else other than this, if this woman was capable to smile, laugh and run wild like a normal person.  
Even now, when Hilda was so busy observing the night sky and, despite it was something that she adored, she appeared so professional and concentrated and the world around her seemed disappearing in the cold air. The same coldness that was present in her heart and that covered her skin. Only looking at her, made the poor clown shivering.  
The poor Beppi desired so much make her laugh since it was his duty: to donate a laugh to every citizen of Inkwell and Hilda was one of them so he had a sort of morale obligation and it was still his job. He was a clown and everyone knew that gave great times of fun to persons was his duty.  
First, he should have tried to have a conversation with the said woman, make her aware of his presence, and finally wash away the uncomfortable feeling that made him so nervous.  
He cleared his throat, «Ehm…Hilda? What are you scrutinizing in the sky? », his voice appeared a little insecure and the other looked at him with a glance that manifested scepticism and coldness as if she felt disturbed by his interruption but her voice came out from her mouth calm and resolute, «The moon… What kind of question is it? Look at it! », and she pointed the big sphere in the sky and the clown said, «Oh, well–», Beppi felt so embarrassed.  
Then, Hilda sighed, quoting a famous expression, «When the wise man points at the Moon, the idiot looks at the finger. », she looked at him with her usual air of superiority, smirking. This made the clown more uncomfortable than before and he sighed.  
Only because he was a clown, it did not mean he was stupid or a naive and he felt really offended by her behaviour. Yes, she was a prodigious astronomer and she knew so many things about the solar system and all those lights up above but, maybe, she was the one who missed something very important and she should have learnt how to be polite with other people.  
«Or maybe you are searching for your lost politeness… », he whispered to himself and Hilda raised her eyes giving him a bad look.  
«What did you say? » and Beppi just shook his shoulders responding at her hostile glare with an innocent and gentle smile and then she kept observing the infinite over her head.  
Her expression became more serious than before, if something like this was even possible and all this tension made him uncomfortable.  
Then, he had an idea and, despite the fact that it would have made her angrier, he decided to propose it anyway. In his heart was still hidden an unclosed desire, his new mission of life, that he could not ignore anymore. Make Hilda laugh, it was his new mission and he was going to win this challenge and maybe, in this way, he could show her that he was not stupid or useless and she would have learnt how to be less cold and more sympathetic.  
Beppi took the courage he needed to challenge this queen of ice, speaking, «I was wondering… », and he did a pause, observing the woman turned in his direction and looking at him with her usual superior air and then Beppi continued, «If you were able to laugh like any other normal person does. Or the only expression you are able to show is that serious look… », he did not speak with severity since his tone was friendly just like he was asking for a curiosity. It was such an innocent question but Hilda did not take it so well and she did one of her loud and hysterical laugh that could wake up a bear from its hibernation.  
«What do you mean with that? », Hilda posed one hand on her hip and with the other hand she tried to hold back a new laugh because she wanted to show him that she was able to laugh, and she said again, «Don’t you see? I’m laughing. Of your foolishness! You’re not so bad as clown, man-! », and Beppi felt offended even this time but he did not intend to give up.  
«Ah, that’s not a laugh but just a hysterical sound, it’s not natural! », said Beppi and he was right because her laugh was something too scary to be defined a real laugh.  
«Because you are an expert of laughs, eh? Are you graduated in laughtology or something? », she commented, crossing her arms.  
«Maybe, I’m still a clown! », he crossed his arms just like her.  
«So… Since you are a clown and it seems I’m incapable to laugh, why don’t you make me laugh? », she spoke with arrogance, posing one hand on her hip and with the other she pointed him. Then, he imitated her same gestures speaking with the same tone of voice. He was just mocking her like a mirror and maybe she would realize how irritating she was with her egotistical attitudes.  
Noting his behaviour, she snorted and he did the same. Then, she stomped her feet on the ground and he did the same. She was becoming more irritated than amused and Beppi found this situation so hilarious that he could not stop even if she was still waiting for an answer.  
«I bet I would make you laugh! », finally he spoke and Hilda was on the edge to lose her patience but Beppi seemed so sure about his capacity and he loved this kind of challenge.  
«Oh, well! You’ll never make me laugh, it’s not something a simple clown would do. My sense of humour is so sophisticated. », she pretended to check her nails while she spoke like if she was a sort of dame and this time Beppi was the one to laugh.  
«That’s the imitation of the Baroness Bon Bon… You don’t appear that noble. », said Beppi with sarcasm and his intendent was not to offend her but Hilda should have learnt how to be less touchy.  
«Ah, you don’t understand. Anyway, what if I win. », asked Hilda so curious to know her prize.  
«You can ask me whatever you want but…» , and after a significant silence, he said, «If you lose you will have to spend a day with me in my amazing Luna Park! Deal? ».  
Hilda found herself a little perplexed and she thought that Beppi felt uncomfortable toward her but the clown just wanted to show her some sympathy and tolerance, proving to her that there were so many different ways to have fun and that maybe she judged him in the wrong way.  
«Let’s just cut to the chase. Let me laugh! », said Hilda and her expression was the most serious thing he has ever seen but he did not feel intimidated.  
Beppi had so many jokes in his repertoire and he could go on all the night until she did not laugh, «How do you know when the moon has enough to eat? », Hilda looked at him with severity and then he said, «When it’s full. », and she did not laugh.  
«I already knew it! », the woman giggled, and none would be able to make her laugh genuinely and maybe this fact was pretty sad.  
«Yes, it’s not the best but listen: what do you call a tick on the moon? », asked Beppi and Hilda raised her eyebrow, and he continued, «A luna-tick! », Beppi laughed alone and Hilda face palmed herself.  
«No, please. I want to laugh and not suicide myself! », her expression seemed more desolated.  
« Why don’t aliens eat clowns? », and Hilda seemed confused by this one.  
« Because they taste funny! », Hilda seemed perplexed and she said, «They should abduct you! ».  
A little smile appeared on her face, she did not even realize, and he understood this road was the right one to funny-land.  
« What type of songs do the planets sing? », asked Beppi and Hilda seemed more relaxed than before and she just nodded without exhibiting one of her severe faces.  
«Nep-tunes! », and Hilda showed another genuine smile and Beppi’s heart just lighted up as one of those stars that shined in the night sky.  
He took this moment to say another joke and he was sure this would be the ultimate joke, «Two astronauts went to a bar on the moon, but they left after a few minutes? You see, it had no atmosphere! », and Hilda tried so hard to hold herself and she posed both of her hands on her mouth because her honour could not permit her to lose this bet despite the joke was funny and she was unable to admit it.  
«Is this the best you can do? », she forced a sever expression and Beppi just smiled at her stubbornness before he said, «Why is Saturn so rich? Because it has lots of rings! », and Hilda was still keeping herself but not for so long since she started laughing so hard and, at the sounds of her genuine laughs, Beppi exploded and he joined her. Both of them laughed so hard that all the universe could hear them.  
Only after some time, she realized that she lost the bet and that he was truly great as clown and maybe she acted too harsh and arrogant with him and her expression mutated becoming bluer because she felt a little guilty now.  
«Oh, Beppi… It seems you won the bet, my congratulations! », and she patted his shoulder and even Beppi stopped laughing and he smiled at her.  
«Yes, so what do you say now? », he just wanted to hear those three little words from her and she was still so proud.  
«Ehm… That you make me laugh! », she chuckled nervously.  
«Not that… Another thing! », his smile became more wicked while he waited for those words.  
«Ah, ok… I’m… Ehm… I am s-sorry… For have been such an asshole! », and his eyes went wide open, applauding her, «Yey, exactly! Since you lost you will have to spend a day with me at my Luna Park. I can’t wait! It will be super fun! », he was unable to contain himself and he launched in the air a bunch of confetti blowing his trumpet and she sighed but maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad. She could see that even the stars and the big moon over her head were shining brighter this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you have read it all!  
> Then, I was thinking that this -maybe- won't be the last chapter of this story because I'd like to write a second part where Beppi and Hilda have a date in the Luna Park. What do you think? Would you like having a second part? Let me know and comment!


End file.
